Monster Hunter
by Identity-Not-Known
Summary: In a fit of sorrow Reiki awakes her shadow demon and in a red haze, murders her family. Later a man makes her an offer. "You can rot in jail, or hunt other monsters with us and redeem yourself.".. Monsters that hunt monsters? AU, Akatsuki&OC, pairings, anyone?
1. Chapter 1: Foolish Sorrow

(A/N): Hello there! Wonderful to see you my dear reader, I am very excited for this fic, mostly because I've planned it all down, even to the end, which I _never do_. You see, every time I start a story it goes well the first two chapters but then my mind is completely blank! God damn plot bunnies that will only think of the beginning of the story. So yeah, I hope I don't lose interest in this one :D So, let's get one thing straight, this thing is going to be divvied into arcs, according to my plan it should be around 6 arcs, it might change like everything else in the story. So yeah, let's do this thing!  
Oh and btw, I will keep the rating a M for now, if you think that I'm rating the fic wrong and it should be lower(T), let me know and I'll change the rating :)

Name of Story: Monster Hunter  
Rating: M  
Summary: In a fit of sorrow Reiki awakes her shadow demon and in a red haze, murders her family. Later a man makes her an offer. "You can rot in jail, or hunt other monsters with us and redeem yourself.".. Monsters that hunt monsters? AU, Akatsuki&OC, pairings, anyone?  
Characters: Akatsuki  
Themes: Adventure,drama,horror,tiny Romance?

Arc One.  
**The Fallen  
**Chapter 1. Foolish Sorrow.

A young girl was sitting by herself in a chair in her room. Her name was Reiki, she had red hair and red eyes, which was odd considering her mom's hair was brown and her father's blonde. Reiki knew that her father accused her mother of cheating; her mom of course denied that. Although this had put strain on her parent's relationship at first, her parents eventually balanced it out, putting their child's happiness first.  
Besides her weird hair color and eye color, Reiki had lived a pretty much normal life, she had a couple of friends at school, she liked to use the computer and had a boyfriend.  
You could say her life was pretty much plain, but she liked it.  
Her boyfriend's name was Kenta, she had been in a relationship with him for a year and a half, they had been friends before that but they decided to take it up the next step.  
The only problem was, Kenta lived in another country, which meant most of their interactions were on the computer, they used a lot's of programs to keep in touch, Instant Messenger, Facebook and Skype to name a few. They however always visited each other when it was summer, first he came over to her and then she came over to his country, and now it was his turn to come over to Japan. In fact, Kenta should contact her soon about his trip, she would have to know that details when he would come and such.

Reiki perked up when she saw Kenta's avatar go online.  
She started the conversation.

Rei-Rei Says: Hi Kenta! :*  
Kenta Says: Hi there Reiki  
Rei-Rei Says: Why the full name? You usually call me Rei  
Kenta Says: Listen Reiki, I need to talk to you.  
Rei-Rei Says: About what? Your trip to Japan? :)  
Kenta Says: Jeez Reiki, you're making this harder as it is.  
Kenta Says: I need to talk to you about our relationship Reiki

Reiki froze and suddenly felt a bad feeling in her stomach.

Rei-Rei Says: Go on..  
Kenta Says: Look, I've been thinking a lot lately and I've reached a conclusion about us.  
We're such different people and we're both at a different time in our lives, I just..  
Reiki, I don't think this relationship is working out.  
Rei-Rei Says: W-what? You can't really mean that Kenta.. I mean we've almost been together for two years!  
Kenta Says: I'm sorry Rei-chan, thanks for everything.  
_Kenta has gone offline._

Reiki must have stared at the white screen for a minute, completely still, unable to handle reality, Kenta had been her first boyfriend, the first boy she really trusted ever.  
Slowly tears began to run down her face which was still emotionless. A little voice in her head guessed that she must be in shock, and was wondering when it would kick in.

_"Kenta, I'm so happy!" Reiki screamed as they flew down in the rollercoaster.  
"Me too!" He replied though he seemed deathly scared. Kenta had always been afraid of heights, he was only doing it for her.  
They excited the coaster and went to buy some candy floss, they didn't have enough money for it in the end so they decided on sharing it.  
The two fourteen year olds trotted up a hill close to the woods, the night was beginning and the stars were shining.  
"When can I open my eyes?" She heard a chuckle.  
"When I say so. Trust me, this will definitely be worth waiting for."  
Soon she felt him put a hand on her shoulder and whisper gently 'Open them.'  
It was beautiful, there was a white fuzzy blanket on the grass and in the corners to hold it down were four lit lanterns, one in each corner. Combined with the darkness of the night and mystery of the stars it was so pretty.  
"Come."  
Kenta walked to the blanket and lied down, patting the spot next to him. She lied down beside him smiling.  
"Kenta this is so beautiful, tha-" She was cut off by the finger on her lips.  
"I'm not done yet." He smiled a friendly smile at her. Reached into his pocket and drew up a little black box. He gave it to her, and she gently opened it, hesitant to say anything.  
In the box was a silver necklace with a red emerald-like stone in the middle. Reiki felt herself tear up at this.  
"I thought it might go well with your eyes." She slowly put the necklace and box down and then lounged herself at Kenta, whispering thank you's as she hugged him. Kenta just laughed and slowly, Reiki pulled back, looking into his eyes. Bit by bit, their faces started to get closer, their eyelids closing and when their lips met, Reiki felt that she was truly happy._

They had cuddled the rest of that night. It had been Kenta's first real present to her.  
Reiki moved the cursor to the internet window and typed in 'facebook'. She was still crying, not sobbing, but tears were running down her face and weird little whimpers escaped her lips.  
She looked at Kenta's profile.  
'_In a relationship'  
_What? But Kenta had dumped her right? Why hadn't he changed the status?  
A small shred of hope made its way into Reiki's chest. Just maybe..  
She clicked on the 'in a relationship'  
_Kenta Tousiki is in a relationship with Miru Iwate  
W-what?  
_Reiki watched with glistening eyes as her hand moved the cursor to Miru Iwate's name. The page took a minute to load, and then the profile of a cute girl with blonde hair popped up.  
She clicked on the profile picture.  
The girl was blonde, had blue eyes and a beautiful smile, her skin was evenly tanned and her pink top showed just how large her bust was.  
Reiki hesitantly looked down on her chest, second later a sob broke out through her lips.  
Reiki shot up from her sitting position knocking her chair backwards in the process, her hair covered her eyes as she kept sobbing.  
He had dumped her.  
She was almost sure that she liked him very much.. That she almost loved him?  
She had been thinking of telling him it sometime. Why hadn't she acted on it? It might have prevented this.. _this.  
_She felt a horrible feeling manifest in her torso, lungs and stomach. She felt like she couldn't breathe, she could hear her intense sobs as she stood there crying. Slowly the sound became to become deaf to her ears, she couldn't hear anything, only the ringing in her ears as she _felt _the white hot pain sour through her body.

Why hadn't he wanted her? A feeling of Dread in her stomach told her that she already knew..  
It was because she hadn't wanted to go far with him right? She wasn't ready, she told him to wait, he had grown tired of waiting. And found this.. _Miru.  
_Reiki was shocked by how bitter the mouth sounded in her thoughts, yet the white searing hot pain was turning.. Changing.. Manifesting into..  
Anger.  
Reiki stilled, she was completely motionless, there was complete silence in the room.  
And at that moment something horrible happened, something that would change Reiki's life beyond reparation.  
She screamed such an ear shattering scream that the old lady in the apartment next to theirs was sure to hear it.  
She fell down on her knees as the anger filled through her body, and the scream which began as a scream of anguish turned into s scream of _wrath.  
_Her sclera slowly turned pitch black, and so did the tears that continued to run down her face, but this time the tears were like dirty mud, running down slowly, infecting everything in its way.  
Soon the shadows in the room started to move, coming in her direction.  
The shadows crawled over her small form on the ground, scattering their way on her body, covering her like a second skin. Her sclera was black, her skin was black and she felt an intense pain in her teeth as the flesh mutated and the teeth got longer and pointier. Sharper.

Right in that moment, her father opened the door, a scowl and a worried expression on his face, why had his daughter been screaming?  
The sight he saw was frightening.  
His once beautiful daughter was sitting in a crouch on the floor, her head turned sharply in his direction as he opened the door. Her skin had turned pitch black, her eyes were still as red as ever but instead of the white sclera was now black darkness, from her eyes leaked a mud-like substance, and if Takumi hadn't been so terrified, he would have wondered if it hurt.  
His first thought upon his entrance in the room, was _Monst- _But he wasn't able to finish that thought because at the second, his demon of a daughter grinned, showing of a row of pointed teeth.  
With speed never seen before by the father the demon ran at him, hands suddenly a dangerous weapons with claws on.  
A hair-raising gurgle was heard when the demons hand penetrated through the man's ribcage, taking a hold on something very precious.  
And the most dreadful thing was, the expression on his daughter demonic face was not of sadistic kind, but a pure expression of joy. One would say that the expression was almost 'angelic' but the black skin, dark tears and black and red eyes told another thing.  
And with one rip, one person's life was gone, and one person's purity was gone.  
Takumi fell down on his knees, his lifeless eyes looking straight at his own heart in the deformed hand of his daughter, his corpse then fell face straight on the floor.  
His daughter stepped over him, walking into the living room.  
Her mother, which was in her late thirties was sitting on the couch, was thinking about her husband who had gone to check on their daughter, to check if she had hurt herself. She chuckled humorlessly, those teenagers. It was probably some issue with clothes or something.. Ah she remembered when she was at that age, everything was either horrible or delightful..  
Miyoko froze for a second when she heard someone move behind the couch, she relaxed instantly when her subconscious reminded her that it was just her husband. She grinned lazily without looking back and said  
"You're back huh? What was the matter this tim-" Her words died out as something fell in her lap.

Miyoko's eyes widened and her pupils shrank, as the bloodied vessel in her lap twitched a few times, blood spluttering out lazily.  
Miyoko screamed.  
The difference between Takumi's death and Miyoko's was that, Miyoko never got to see her murderer, maybe it was for the best.  
When both human life forms inside the apartment were dead, there was nothing left for the demon to do than wrack havoc upon the living room.  
Windows were shattered, couches ripped, some parts of the floor, which were made of wood, were ripped up, showing the building material beneath. All vases were broken along the dishes and her moms' favorite china set.  
And with a final roar the old family picture was thrown at the floor, shattering.  
Slowly, the shadows began to dissolve from Reiki's shattered form.

Soo, how was the chappy?  
Yes, I know, that was brutal but it was important for future character development. One of the Akatsuki will make an appearance in the next chapter, I wonder who it will be? ;)  
Here is a riddle(of kind)to give you a hint  
The thing that relates to the Akatsuki member  
1. A predator  
2. This member has a body part that is often named after one of the eight planets.

I would like to hear your thoughts about this :3


	2. Chapter 2: The Big House

Well, then it's time for chapter two of monster hunter! A question for the reviewers, what would _you _do if you woke up in jail?  
Oh yeah, forgot the disclaimer, is that important anyways?  
I do not own anything related to Naruto, this story is for entertainment purposes only. This disclaimer is meant for the story as a whole, not just this chapter. That means that this will be the only and last disclaimer.

Arc One  
**The Fallen  
**Chapter Two, The Big house

"LET ME OUT! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. I WANT TO CALL MY PARENTS!"  
The prison warden looked at me with a gaze mixed with disgust and pity. I couldn't understand, why was I in jail? Why weren't my parents bailing me out? _I'm fifteen for God's sake! I don't belong here._  
"Look kid, I'm only talking to you because I don't wanna listen to you throwing a fit." I quieted down, my hands holding the bars and my nose poking out.  
The stern expression of the warden changed to a hopeless one.  
"You really don't remember?"  
"Remember what?" I replied, this was getting weird, everyone seemed to know something that I didn't. The wardens were always whispering to each other with a strange look in their eyes.  
The warden took a deep breath and let it out in the form of a sigh.  
"Listen, I don't normally deliver news like these.. Your parents, they aren't gonna come get you."  
"What do you mean?" My expression turned into one of disbelief, of course my parents were going to come get me, who did this guy think he was?  
"I'm sorry kid, but, your parents are.. Not among us anymore."  
"..What?"  
"They died, more specifically, they were murdered."  
What? How could this be? My family, my parents, gone? I felt my eyes fill up with tears,  
_This can't be real.  
_Then the man added a sentence that would most likely hunt me for the rest of my life.  
"You are the prime suspect."  
The warden left at that, probably to give me some time.  
This couldn't be, this had to be some kind of a sick joke, I would never murder my family.  
_THIS CAN'T BE REAL.  
_I was crying now, my back against the prison wall as I slowly slid down. I buried my head in my knees and hugged them.  
That's when I felt it.  
Something, far away inside my head, was stirring, moving, awakening.  
_I didn't kill my family.  
_I suddenly felt as someone had punched me in the face, there was doubt in my mind about that thought, but it wasn't my doubt. There was almost as if.. It was someone else's.  
**Are you sure~? **  
The question echoed through my mind, it wasn't like it came from a person, it was like whispers from many people combined.  
Again, I felt like I was being punched, this time it was in the stomach.  
I coughed and blood leaked down my lip.. There was something inside my head, trying to break out.  
I grabbed my head, clawing at it.  
_This pain..  
_Suddenly, it was like something snapped inside my head.  
I grunted as a vision of memories flooded my mind.

_A man opened the door with a worried expression on his face, which turned to one of horror as he looked me, I rushed towards him, my hand out stretched out, __I wanted blood.  
__A distant gurgle made it much more pleasing. I felt the heart thump in my hand for a few seconds, before it completely gave out-_

"NO! STOP THIS! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS."__

"You're back, huh? What was the matter this tim-" The woman was silenced when the organ was dropped on her lap, she was silent for a moment, before she screamed such an blood thrilling scream that I chuckled lightly. I grabbed her neck from behind, her scream turned into a whimper when I crushed the woman's fragile neck. Blood leaked down her back and her front because of my claws that had entered her neck, it wasn't my original intention, but it served the purpose well enough.  
The woman fell to the side, blood coloring the yellow couch.

"AAAAAAGGGHHH!" I screamed.

_Please stop this. I don't want this.  
_  
The only thing that answered me was an ominous chuckle that seemed to echo through my mind.  
I had really done it. I had murdered my own parents in cold blood.  
_No, not in cold blood, I enjoyed it too much.  
_The disgusting thought shocked me, I wasn't like this, I would never revel in the fact of killing someone. I wouldn't kill anyone at all! Period.  
That time.. I wasn't in control, it was like something else was doing everything for me.  
My fists clenched and I squished my eyes shut as more tears began to stream down my face.  
As I sat there I wondered if my parent's souls were in heaven or if they would always be stuck in their coffins.  
_Hold that thought, the funeral hasn't probably been held yet, it usually takes five to six days to hold a funeral.  
_The 'incident' only happened yesterday.  
I could now understand why the wardens had been acting so weird and I could only imagine the rumors.  
What would they call it? A vicious parenticide? A freak accident? Video game influence gone wrong?  
The facts were cold and hard.  
Two people were killed, a mother and a father, only the daughter is alive and most likely covered in blood. The only ones home that day were mom and dad and me, it didn't take a genius to connect the dots.  
I'd be convicted of first degree murder on the spot as soon as I entered the courtroom.  
_Don't be like that, you always have the chance to pull the insanity card..  
_Somehow, I don't think it would work in my case.  
Then, the most extraordinary thing happened. I was staring at the ground, when it started to open, a big crack was opening the floor!  
_What the hell is this?! Is there an earthquake or something?  
_Slowly, a figure emerged from the gap and not just any figure. This person, I don't even know if I should call it a person, looked like some humanoid from a science fiction novel. His hair was ruffled and green, his eyes were yellow and didn't have any pupils. Even more extraordinary, his body's color seemed to be split in two, a white part and a black part. And that wasn't even the top of the iceberg, from his shoulders, a giant plant like thing had emerged, it looked like a Venus flytrap, just on a human. Though, he was wearing a weird looking cloak, it didn't face me as much as the whole,_ there-is-a-plant-growing-on-my-body _thing.  
I jumped up on my feet, my body responding though my brain seemed completely out of it.  
_I mean, a weird plant guy just came out from a crack on the floor. In a prison of all places!  
_"Is that the girl?" He spoke,  
"**Yeah. The one Leader told us about.**"  
_**"**_Hm.. She doesn't seem like much, does she?_**"  
"**_**Perhaps not, but you should know not to judge demons by their appearance. Idiot.**_**"  
"**_You call me the Idiot? You just let the demon thing slip when Leader told us not to talk about it!_**"  
**__What the..  
Is this guy for real? Why is he talking to himself? Why are the voices different?  
_The seemingly.. Black half seemed to have a retort coming before his eye glanced at me and paused, the white half did too.  
"**We should talk about this later.**"  
**"**Agreed.**"  
**Those two last sentences were whispered, but it didn't help that the cell was silent and echoed everything that was spoken.  
The man composed himself slightly before turning all his attention to me.  
"You are Reiki Kagawa, correct? "  
_How did a stranger know my name?  
_"Yes, " I responded gruffly.  
"**Good enough for me.**" **  
**I wasn't able to figure out a way to reply to that comment when the man darted behind me, with almost an inhuman speed and locked his arms around me from behind, the grip was so tight that it almost seemed like some weird kind of cage.  
_He's really tall.  
_Why I thought that I didn't know, and as soon as the thought was over I realized that the man was holding me, I started thrashing around, trying to get out.  
"Hey dude! What the hell!"  
I felt his hot breath on my neck.  
"If you move, or thrash around like that.."  
"**You might lose a limb or two.**"  
I stiffened at the implied threat, this guy was insane!  
Slowly he started- _we- _started to sink down, into the floor, the prison cell was disappearing from my view as the crack he had somehow made closed off. We were in total darkness, the only sound was my ragged breathing and his controlled one.  
I absently noted the smell of earth. Were we moving? Just what the hell was going on?  
"Uhm.." I started, no idea on how to voice my question. I mean, it just didn't seem real, like it was really happening to me, I half- expected to wake up any minute now.  
"Look, it would be best if you would wait with the questions till we arrive." The man said.  
"**Doing this takes a lot of energy, one mistake and we might spontaneously combust on the spot.**" (1)  
That silenced me completely, just what the hell was this guy doing? What was he capable of?  
And what he mentioned about demons..  
A thought occurred to me.  
_Am I being kidnapped? But technically he took me from a prison, so it's more like an escape…  
_My thought of the prison made me think back to my parents, an overwhelming wave of sadness, desperation and confusion hit me. What the hell was I? What had urged me to do that to the people who raised me, fed and loved me?  
I didn't want to do it, but yet at that time.. I wanted to.  
_What the hell is wrong with me?!  
_There were so many things to think about, my parents, myself and why this man was helping me escape from prison. Wait, did I want to escape from prison?  
I mean, I wanted to live my life and all..  
_But I deserve it.  
_  
"Get ready." The man said with a delighted tone in his voice.  
I looked up and saw the darkness disappear as a crack of light appeared.  
Slowly, we ascended from the crack, it was insane, the man was like he was floating, just in the ground.  
_Holy shit, I just came out of the ground!  
_As soon as we were completely out of the crack, it closed off, and I was roughly pushed towards by the man. I turned around, only to see the plant-like-man walking away. I was about to voice my confusion before a dark voice interrupted me.  
"Over here."  
Of course, I turned around, as I did, I got a look of the place I was in, but it was dark so I couldn't see much, the room was enormous and there was nothing in it, no chairs, no tables, no nothing. Hold on to that thought, there were persons in there too.  
The man that had spoke was tall and threatening. He had multiple piercings all over his face and his eyes were.. Not human. Around his pupils were weird circles and his eyes were colored a faint purple.  
I didn't notice the bright orange hair until later.

"I take it you're Reiki Kagawa.."  
Again, another stranger that seemed to know my name..  
I nodded, then spoke  
"Who're you? Why am I here?"  
The man's eyes gleamed in the dark.  
"I am a person you have the choice of being well acquainted with, should you choose so."  
The man walked closer upon seeing my confused face.  
"As for the second question, I would like to ask one myself. Why were you in jail?"  
I stiffened. He smirked.  
"You see, I have this file that says some very interesting things.." At that point he reached with his hand into his thick cloak and pulled out a folder.  
" 'The suspect was found in the living room of the victims, past out, their neighbor had heard a scream coming from the apartment of the victims, calling 911 when they didn't answer their door.'"  
I looked away, filled with regret, all the while feeling his intense gaze on me.  
"Why did you do it Kagawa-san?"  
My fist clenched.  
"The police think it might have been a temporary moment of insanity. I, however, am not so sure."  
He moved to my side, slowly going behind my back.  
"I think it was much more.. Complex than that."  
"What do you know?" The words all came out at once, showing all too much how my mental state was.  
He stopped, and I felt his breath behind my ear.  
"I know enough, demon."  
"D-demon?"  
"Oh, but isn't that what you are? Killing your own kin, and in a such a brutal way too.."  
My eyes were filled to the brim with tears and he knew it. He moved from behind my back and went in front of me to look into my eyes. He lowered his head a little because of the height difference.  
"What's there to cry about? The way I see it you will be put on death row, and get to stay in a nice little cell."  
I couldn't help the sob that came unwelcomed.  
"Shut up! You know nothing! " His smirk widened, making anger spark through me. My eyes widened.  
"The hell!? You get off on this don't you? You sick fuck!" My hand was raised, ready slap the shit out of him, when I suddenly paused. My hand, the one I had intended to hurt him with.. It was deformed, the skin was black and instead for my regular fingernails were sharp claws.  
The man's smirk widened and turned into a grin. He grabbed my hand that was still in the air with his own, and I was shocked to see, that his hand was like mine, though his skin wasn't black, he had the same sharp claws on his fingers.

"I know the truth about why you killed your parents, and I also know that if I don't do anything about it, you'll be on death row by the end of the month."  
I looked straight into his eyes.  
"Tell me everything."  
Finally, there seemed to be a chance, to get out of the mess that I had already made too large, and even if that chance was small, I was going to take it.  
"You, Reiki Kagawa, are a demon, a shadow demon to be exact, and what happened that night was that your inner demon was awakened." He slowly let go of my hand,  
"Like you've apparently witnessed first hand, demons can cause extreme damage and hurt numerous people, that's when we come in."  
His gaze seemed clouded as he was remembering some event far, far into the past.  
"We, Akatsuki, are a collection of extra ordinary strong demons and monsters that go against the mindless killings of humans. And normally, we've would have sent someone after you to kill you on the spot."  
I think I choked a little bit at that part.  
"But when the police informant told me that the murderer was nothing other than a fifteen year old girl, I began to have my doubts. " And suddenly, just as his gaze had clouded, he snapped back to reality.  
"I suspect that you are not beyond salvation yet, Reiki Kagawa. So I offer you this deal- "  
His eyes glistened in the darkness, silently telling me just how important the next part was.  
"You can rot in jail, or hunt other monsters with us and redeem yourself."  
_…  
Monsters that hunt monsters?  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo  
_

_(1)_See, my theory about when Zetsu travels underground is this: He´s going deep into the ground where there is so much pressure, that if a normal person would go there, they would combust, but Zetsu uses his powers to work against the pressure, but when he's doing it with a passenger it get a lot harder and he has to concentrate more on keeping the pressure level stable.

And that´s a wrap people! So the Akatsuki member I said was going to appear was Zetsu![Well Pain appeared too but whateves.] 'Cause he's a predatory plant and has a _Venus _fly trap? Get it? Yeah that wasn't that great.  
Anyways, I want to thank everyone who reviewed and followed the story! :)  
To xXAtsuChanXx: Sane people are boring.

So, we're moving on a little with the plot, I was thinking about making it longer but seeing how this was a better place to end it, I did. Does this count as a cliffhanger? I wouldn't say so but still..  
Yeah anyways, about Pain being so devilish and not as stoic as he usually is, let's just say I'm using the writers freedom here ;') _  
_Tell me what you guys thought about it :)


End file.
